Taisho’s slave
by DemonicMistress Kree-kun
Summary: AU- Kagome and her brother sota lived in a small village. one day on the way to the market they were captured by slave traders who sold them to lord taisho Who was in need of a slave for his youngest son. But then kagome finds out her master isn't as col
1. Demons

**Taisho's slave**

My name is Kagome Higurashi and I was born in Shinjuku Jedi. I am Twenty-nine and this is the story of my life…

I was born in a place called Edo. I lived in a village of the western lands my mother tried very hard to make a living out of the crops that fed us to keep us alive, she even sold many of her things the only thing she didn't sell was the golden necklace my father gave her before he died at war, this she had given to me be fore her death.

This keepsake was kept in the Higurashi blood line for as long as the Shikon-no-tama. This was a clever way to pass along the jewel of pure magic. This jewel was coated in iron, steel bronze, silver and lastly gold to hide its powerful signature. This worked for many years and the jewel kept us safe. This was our family heir loom that no one knew of.

One day I went to the village with my brother to sell the radishes that I had grown when I saw the town's people running from the square when my brother slipped away from me getting lost in the crowd of rampaging villagers. I heard his cries and ran to him. As I took his hand I realized the danger: It was the demon traders. We tried to run as soon as our feet moved the godlike speed of a panther demon had cornered us and before I knew what was what we were on our way to the city of demons.

The two days we traveled I heard my brother's pleas for food he and I shared the radishes with the other four captives I still had the neck lace around my neck. I pulled it off, knowing that the demons would take it, and placed it in my chest bindings.

We arrived at the training camp where we were to learn to serve our new masters. But my brother was taken with me and I was inspected I was weighed measured and checked to see if I was a virgin it seemed as if this raised my market value. He asked me about my brother then he checked him for the same things. Then we were told to go wash up.

"This lovely maiden is healthy well bred and is the best specimen of grace and beauty in a human. She is as we see full figured and looks elegant besides any master look this girl is one of the most obedient ones here today. Don't let a chance like this slip by." This horned demon was describing me as if I were some horse on a block. I was chained so that I could not escape even if I was stupid enough to. "She has good child skills since she took care of her little brother since she was eight, and demons and demon-nesses that's six years experience so place your bids." I didn't want to leave my brother who I watched he was two humans away from being auctioned off. "Sold to the lord of the western lands Inutaisho". I was taken off of the block and given to a man with a large boa of silver fur that I assumed was his tail over his shoulder. He had amber eyes and long silver hair pulled into a loose ponytail. His armor was a startling gold and his garments white and black he looked regal in every sense of the word and the blue moon on his forehead like the stripes on his cheeks made his appearance even more so, breath taking.

I started to let my tears fall when my new master tuned to me and in an unusually soft tone asked me why I was crying. "I apologize it's just that my mother made me promise to watch my little brother until the day I died in her place, but obviously I cannot do so now and have failed her… I didn't honor her final wish."

"Which boy is your brother?"

"He is one on the block now." My voice cracked and horse.

The horned demon with the green garments who auctioned off the captives suddenly called out, "And the little boy sold to the lord of the western lands Inutaisho".

I wasn't separated from my only family my brother Sota. When my new master came to me with my brother I cried in relief and embraced my brother thanking this kind demon several times in the process.

I was showed to a carriage that was pulled by two fierce black dragons with sinister yellow eyes. Soon we flew away on a mist of clouds the dragons pulled the cart forewords.

When the carriage stopped and the door opened. I clasped my brother's hand in mine then I saw the grant castle. Its stone archways towers a hundred feet tall. The pillars were huge three hundred feet high this could easily be defined as the castle of a very rich lord as were the gates of magic infused iron. There were statues of warriors at every glance. The fields were large and lush with many blossoming cherry trees. I was then led by my new master into the elegant castle. Once we were inside my master's quarter I could tell they were his because of the fact that no other slaves were here of for that matter anyone, he abruptly turned to me and I snapped into attention.

"What is you name?"

"Kagome sir."

Then he called in a maid. She was dressed as the other maids. In simple grey cotton dresses and violet aprons. Her unruly brown hair brought out her green eyes. "I want her measurements I need special garments made for her and her brother, can you please make sure that is done Takako?"

"Yes m'lord." The girl turned and left. Soon she came back with a measuring tape and pencil and paper. She took many measurements of every place I can think of, she did the same to my brother. Then the master left as did the maid.

"Kagome, I don't want to stay here. I want to go home and be with my friends and my toys." My brother wined.

"Do not be so ungrateful I mean I'm not that happy to be a slave, but at least the master is kind." He looked up at me tears in his eyes. "When I left the block and started to cry he asked me why and I told him my little brother is not with me and then he brought you to me. See he is not heartless like the others."

"I was so scared I didn't want to be alone."

Before I was able to speak Takako opened the door with a pile of clothing and two baskets a small boy behind her. She placed the clothes in front if me and Sota. She then handed me one basket filled with silk under garments the other with silk hair ties. I looked at the clothes. Try them on."

The first was a white dress with red border that graced the neck line sleeve base and bottom (It was a sleeve less but the sleeves were separated from the dress so that you could tie then about for inches down like this o.) The red around the neck came around to the front of my chest (along with a few red buttons on the strip of red) and down to my navel. The split started 4 inches from the hip and was trimmed with red.

The second dress was also made of silk like the rest. This dress was like the one before it only the color changed from white to black

The third was a lovely sliver and had beautiful pink flower embroidery. Each included matching under things, matching silk slippers and hair ties.

I saw Sota's clothes they all matched mine with the same colors, and embroidery.

"I slipped off my garments as did my brother. "Those fit well on you ma'am." She handed me a comb.

"Thank You." I combed my hair until it shined. Then I pulled it in to a loose braid and let a few strands frame my face as I tidied up my brother then we were sprayed with a rose smelling perfume and led out of the room.

(Kagome's Pov)

When I saw our reflections on the polished wooden floors I couldn't help but think we looked very regal as we were led to a small room with no one in it. My master came in with a boy about my age. He wore red garments and has silver/white hair. But what truly caught my attention were the two dog ears that were perched on his head.

"Inuyasha I thought that it was time you got a personal slave."

I couldn't hold my tongue any longer "Sir if I may?" the older demon nodded at me. "I thought we were to serve you my lord."

"No actually you are to serve my son." And with that he left the room.

"lemmie show you to your quarters." He led me to a white room with only a small trunk and two futons. What could I do now but wait.

And how do you like it Reading ReviewingNEW CHAPPIE 


	2. Day seven of servitude

DMKK- Wow! Look at all the reviews I got!

Kree- So…

DMKK- It's been awhile I'm sorry I just forgot my plat line this will be a inu/kag.

Kree- (mushroom sighs) you are lucky I'm just a muse….

DMKK- What ever here's chapter 2 oh and I hate the color pink but in the manga pink is her favorite color… I'm gonna try to keep Kagome in character.

**Chapter II:**

**Day Seven Of Servitude**

I lay down on my bed that was covered in pink silken blankets after slipping out of the clothes I wore today. I slipped on a form fitting white night gown. I looked at the marble ceiling thinking about today..

I was so exhausted from cleaning my master's quarters of castle. This whole wing (the second floor of the north western wing) belongs to him. But it wasn't all work, me and my brother had a few sud fights... I was thoroughly soaked as was Sota. He left to change into another set of clothes and never came back.

I turned to see my brother he was fast asleep; I guess he forgot or just wanted to take a quick nap. I'm not surprised it's already three in the morning and we've been scrubbing since noon.

"Momma…"

I turned back to my brother he's shifting tossing and turning so much. I sat up and moved over to his bed of blue silken sheets. I saw he never changed out of his clothes… His soaking wet clothes. He had never changed just fell asleep…

I left him to turn on the water of the bath that was a requirement in any slave quarter (Come on now there demon _dogs_ talk about super sense of smell) so that no demon would be offended by a humans so called_ stench_. As the tub began to fill I moved back to my brother and began to remove his silver coat, pants and slippers leaving him totally naked. I picked him up and gingerly placed him in the tub of warm water.

As I washed him I thought about the day… soon would be sunrise… and then we would have to get up prepare breakfast run errands sit through a very important meeting taking notes it would be a very long day. Thankfully it wasn't a Monday that was the day that we were assigned to clean the master's quarters. I finished bathing and drying my brother I dressed him in his blue pajamas and put him to bed.

"He's still shivering…." I placed the thick comforter on him and kissed his forehead (I dun know my mother kisses my forehead to check my temperature and she's always accurate WHAT THE HELL IS UP W/ THAT?). "He's burning up…" He had fever that much I know but back at the village when we were sick we went to the healers ansd there we would be treated for our ailments.

I stood getting a wash cloth and placing it in cold water. I changed the cloth repeatedly trying to cool down my brother's forehead all through the night tears streamed down my eyes as the sun peaked through the linen curtains. Now was the time I was supposed to begin my morning duties…

I couldn't just leave him here alone… My duties would have to wait, my brother came first… I stood to freshen the cloth with new water to place on his head and the rest of my blankets he could sweat out the fever since there was no medicine that I knew of to make a fever end.

Nervously I watched as the sun peaked into the room and made its way just over the horizon. I heard the click of the doorknob and stiffened afraid of what could happen. Before my master could enter I furiously began rubbing my tears away.

"Hey wench where is my breakfast? I'll let it slide 'cause your new bu-!" I turned to him my head bowed as he looked at me. I clenched my teeth from pure frustration and agitation the tears still rolling down my cheeks falling to my hands. "What the hell are you crying about?"

I froze I hadn't made a sound I was sure of that but he still knew I shed tears… I stiffened and remained in my same position as I replied slowly. "Nothing is wrong sir."

"Bull Shit." I was startled to find his nose less than an inch from mine. I saw his ears twitch slightly. "You know it's rude to lie and stop calling me sir. I'm eighteen not fifty."

"Yes…" I sighed and waited for what was next, I watched as his nose twitched again and he scoffed. "…Um"

"What's up with that kid?" I glanced over my shoulder and watched Sota shift uncomfortably in his fever induced sleep. "He smels sick."

"He is running a high fever an-" I watched as my owner stepped out of the room and came back with a small piece of paper. He held the sheet out to me and I took it. "What is-"

"Deliver it to the southern wing second floor room to your right knock first." I stood there dumbfounded. Then he shot a glare at me stood and brushed off my self and reached for my clothes I couldn't go out there in my night gown. I turned to se if he was still there.

"Um excuse me but…" I saw his golden eyes widen in realization and he turned, I could have sworn I saw a blush on his face but I probably just imagined it. After dressing in the black dress I had been given after I arrived and braided my hair using one of my ribbons to do so then slipped into my slippers and hurried off down the halls following the instructions given to me. I realized this as the place where I had first been brought here just one-week prior. I knocked on the said door and waited when the door opened I realized that this was the room of Lord Taisho.

"Yes."

"I was sent to deliver this." I held out the scroll.

I watched as he scanned the piece of paper and retreated into his chambers. After a few moments I had expected to see him return, but instead I was greeted by a woman. She was lovely almost as one would call a goddess. She had sharp features and lovely gray eyes that were speckled with turquoise. Her long hair landed in layers to the floor. Her figure, not unlike my own, was very curvy and she wore layers of silken garments. She smiled at me and nodded.

"So you are the new one…" I nodded dumbly not knowing what else to do. "Well I truly hope that you can cope with my son… He is very… how should I put this… Arrogant, stubborn hardheaded and well kind of rough around the edges…" I must have looked confuse because she chuckled and smiled warm-heartedly. "I know if I'm his mother then I should be showering him with praise but all in all he is a good person my Inu yasha. Just give him a little time…"

I had no idea what she was talking about but had a feeling that I would find out soon enough…

I know afer waiting for so log you should have more but promise the next will be much better I promise!


End file.
